


Jealous Much?

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Yaoi, fraxus, smut/lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6# AU: Coffee Shop Pairing: Fraxus Genre: Lemon/Fluff Requested by: kippieflippie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Much?

Freed was never one for public displays of affection, but when that women made eyes at his Laxus-  
Something needed to be done.  
Freed huffed, removing himself from his seat as Evergreen looked at him in question-

“Freed? What are you doing?”

He scoffed marching over to the counter where the women was flirting with his boyfriend, Laxus was completely ignoring her but apparently she couldn’t take a hint..

The blonde glanced at the angry greenette, raising a brow as he walked behind the counter-

“Whats wrong Fre-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was pulled down into a kiss, the women who been previously standing there huffed, taking her coffee.  
When the kiss broke Laxus let out an amused chuckle-

“Someones jealous~”

He grinned, teasing the man-

“No, I just know whats mine, and when someone messes with whats mine I get… Angry.”

He shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal, averting his eyes to the side.  
Laxus had to admit, when he got that snarky tone, the sassy attitude…

It was hot…

He hummed smirking-

“Oh really?”

Freed glanced make at him, a matter-of-fact look on his face as he nodded-

“Yes.”

The blondes grin only got wider as he glanced over to Mirajane-

“I’m gonna take off early Mira, see ya tomorrow.”

She giggled waving him off as he tossed his apron to the side.  
Freed raised an eyebrow in question-

“Why are you taking off early?”

Laxus chuckled darkly grabbing the confused greenettes arm-

“Yer gonna show me just how jealous you are~ They say sex is a great stress reliever.”

Freed puffed his cheeks out, blushing lightly as he was pulled home.

x

Laxus growled lowly as Freed pushed him onto the bed, his bare back and legs hitting the sheets.  
He loved the smirk that adored the other mans face, a smirk adoring his own.

The moans and groans that filled the room were less than innocent, the scratches on Laxus’ chest weren’t helping either.

Freed lifted himself up and down, moaning as he sunk lower and lower onto the others cock-

“Fuck Freed…”

Laxus groaned, watching the mans face twist in pleasure, those turquoise eyes filled with desire hidden behind those pale eyelids.  
The pace was slow, as slow as the nails digging into his chest.  
But he didn’t mind… It was moments like these where he could really feel everything Freed was feeling, they were connected not just by there bodies-

But there souls..

He sure hoped he wasn’t going insane and Freed felt this too, reaching forward to grip the mans hips as the pace slowed further, sleepy turquoise hues meeting his own as Freed silently pleaded for him to take over.

Catching onto to signal, one hand on the greenettes hips the other holding his hand as they worked in unison, shifting the others hips up and down.

Freed panted softly, his mouth hanging open as he tilted his head back, almost like he was about to howl at the moon peeking through there windows but a moan came out instead-

“C-Close~”

Laxus hummed, giving the pale hip a gently squeeze as he licked his dry lips, soon bringing Freed down into a kiss as both hands made there way to his hips, squeezing his ass gently, kneading it as he raised and lowered the hips at a faster pace during there kiss.

Both moaning into the kiss as they hit there release, breaking it as air was needed.  
They stayed in that same position for awhile, panting softly.

Laxus slowly pulled the now limp body of Freed off of him, rolling over as he covered there bodies with the sheet-

“Did I show you just how much you’re mine?”

Freed mumbled sleepily, caressing the blondes face.  
Laxus merely chuckled, pecking his lips-

“Oh yeah… I love you.”

“I love you as well, Laxus.”

~Till Next Time~


End file.
